Smile: Jake's Story
by Blu3 Wat3rs
Summary: (This is Jake's story based on my fanfic "A Happy New Year". It's my idea of why Jake treated the girls the way he did. Warning: It's pretty sad.) Jake has a friend, Stacey who is being abused. So, to get her to smile a true smile again, he begins pranking. After a tragedy, can he ever smile again? And who will bring back his love of pranks? ONE SHOT!


**Jake's Story**

**AN:**

**Hello my Jolly Ranchers! **

**Here is the one-shot based on Jake's story from my other fanfic "A Happy New Year". **

**Warning: It's sad. Like, very sad. **

**This is my first Tradgedy One-shot, so bear with me. **

**Hope you guys like it!**

** ALSO, THE IMAGE/COVER FOR THE STORY IS JAKE AND STACEY AS KIDS! :')**

***Page Break***

Jake Hatford's POV

(This was about two years before the girls arrived to Buckman.)

Hello.

I'm Jake Hatford.

At the moment, I'm in the fourth grade. I have a twin brother, Josh, and two younger brothers named Wally and Peter.

I'm 9 years old, and so is Josh. Wally is the middle kid, at the age of 7 and Peter is 5.

My three best friends in the whole world is my twin, my neighbor Steve, and a girl from my class.

Yes, I'm a boy who is best friends with a girl. But she's not a normal girl.

Her name is Stacey. Stacey Mills. She as blonde hair, usually kept in a ponytail, and also has brown eyes. She's funny, confident, and she's even strong. Stronger than ME!

The reason I'm friends with Stacey is because she likes baseball, doesnt care about getting dirty, and was the first person to ever talk to me and Josh.

We used to be together everyday, playing at the playground after school. But then, bad things started happening.

Her dad lost her job. He got really depressed and started to drink stuff called "alchohol".

Her mom began to pay less attention to Stacey and had to work double time now.

Stacey has been arriving to school with bruises on her arms, legs, and sometimes, even her face.

She ALWAYS has a bright smile. Even when the kids used to make fun of her at school. I always like seeing her smile. But latley, her smile stops when it's time to go home from school. Then, her smile is now fading. She smiles less and less.

She says it's nothing, but I know it's a lie. She's trying to be strong. So, I made it my mission to keep her smiling.

For one thing, Stacey enjoyed pranking people.

That's it! Maybe a prank will make her happy! I decide to do that tomarrow.

*The next day*

"Stacey! Wait up!" I yell out.

Josh, Wally, and I run to catch up to her, while Josh gives Peter a piggy back ride. She grins when we catch up. Josh and I notice another bruise on her neck this time.

"Stacey, what happened to your neck?" Josh asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Stacey replied.

"But it looks like it hurts...you didnt have that yesterday either." I said.

"Erm...it's a girl thing..." Stacey said, knowing that we wouldnt ask why.

"Oh...sorry." I said.

Sometimes, I feel bad for being a boy, because Stacey cant tell me the same things she can tell to a girl. But Stacey doesnt have a girl best friend, and is stuck with me, Josh, and Steve.

When we get to school, we take Peter to his kinder class, then Wally to his second grade class. Josh, Stacey and I leave our stuff at our cubbies, join our class, then head outside for the morning recess.

Today, Steve isnt at school, so it's just the three of us.

"Hey Stacey, want to be a part of my plan?" I asked.

"What plan?"

"I want to trick someone." I said. She nodded. Like I said, she loves pranks.

"Who are you pranking?" Josh asked.

"What about Belinda? She's mean." Stacey said.

I grinned. Perfect!

Stacey went and distracted Belinda. While she did that, I snuck over and pulled a plastic spider out of my pocket. I sat it on the swing, near Belinda's hand. Then, I took off running back to Josh. Stacey also ran away from Belinda. Then, we all hid in the branches of our meeting tree.

We spied on Belinda for a while. At first she didnt notice the spider, but when she did, she let out a really girlish scream.

Stacey, Josh, and I all laughed, covering our mouths.

Yes! Stacey smiled again! A true smile!

I was proud of myself.

Soon, I began to do it more and more often in the day.

Seeing my best friend smile again was worth it.

*Page break*

The next day, Stacey wasnt in school.

Or the next day.

She wasnt in school for a whole week.

I went to her house to check on her. Her mom answered the door.

"Is Stacey okay?" I asked.  
Her mother glared down at me.

"That girl is being grounded. Leave now!" she told me, and slammed the door shut.

"Well...rude much?" I muttered as I went home.

I was really worried. Last time, when Stacey had been grounded, she wasnt at school for half the day, and then showed up with a really big bruise on her stomache, which she only showed me.

When I got home, I went to my room and laid on my bed. Josh was in there too.

"Have you noticed something wrong with Stacey?" Josh asked.

"Yes."

"I noticed that she's had more bruises lately. She's also gotten very skinny."

"She's also been wearing the same clothes for a few days now."

"She didnt come to school either." Josh said.

"I know. I went to her house today. She's gounded."

"From SCHOOL?" Josh asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. THat's what her mom said, before she shut the door on me."

"Do you think that maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

Josh looked at me. "Maybe her parents are hitting her. Well, her dad anyway."

"I think about it everyday. But she said she cant tell me."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a girl thing."

Josh sighed. "It's a lie. She's never said that before."

I nodded. "I've been trying to at least keep her smiling. Keep her strong. I just wish I could do more."

*The next day*

Finally, Stacey came back to school. But she didnt walk with us.

When Josh and I went to our class, we saw Stacey on the floor. SHe had her hair down, which was VERY rare. Also, a few girls were surrounding her.

They pulled her hair. Pushed her. Called her names.

"STOP IT!" I shouted. I ran over to them. I pushed them away from Stacey. I knew I wasnt supposed to hit girls or push them, but they were being mean!

We got in trouble after that.

Josh backed me up on the story, but Stacey kept quiet.

She didnt smile.

For the rest of the day, I tried to get her to smile.

I joked around. I made faces. I pulled pranks. I even tickled her.

But the smile I got was always fake.

"Stacey, why dont you smile anymore?" I asked, finally annoyed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Stacey asked.

"You always had a bright smile, and now, it's fading? Are you okay?"

She hesitated. "I'm fine. Really."

"Liar! You're NOT fine! The scale goes from 'great,' to 'good, okay, not okay, I hate you, bad,' then it goes to 'fine'!"

"Jake?"

"Stacey, what is happening? You have bruises, you've gotten super skinny, you wear the same clothes, and you dont smile as much! TELL ME!" I said.

"Jake..." she sighed. "Its trouble at home. My parents...they..." she burst into tears.

I hugged her. "I will ALWAYS protect you! I promise!"

*Later*

"Bye Josh!"

"Bye Stacey!"

Josh sped up and went ahead. I stayed behind. "See you Stacey!" I said.

"Hey, wait." she stopped me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

Stacey hugged me.

"Thanks for being my friend. You're my best friend in the entire world. I love you Jake." she said.

I grinned and blushed a little. "I love you too."

She let go then ran inside...was she CRYING?

If I could go back...I would have NEVER let her go inside that house.

*Page Break*

I woke up with a jolt as Josh shook me awake.

"Jake! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"It's Stacey!"

I jumped out of my bed, threw on my shoes and jacket and ran.

My dad waited for us outside. Dad, Josh, and I got into the patrol car.

My dad sped to Stacey's house. When we got there, there were a lot of cops and also an ambulance.

I saw a cop shoving Stacey's parents into one of the cop cars.

What was going on?

Where was Stacey?

That's when I saw the strecher. Someone was laying there, but they were covered by a white sheet.

"What happened?" My dad asked another officer.

The cop muttered something, handed my dad a paper, and glanced at me sadly.

My dad turned to us with a grim face.

He bent down a bit to reach to Josh and I's eye level.

"Boys...something bad happened...the girl..."

"Stacey?" I asked.

"Yes. Your friend Stacey...she passed away today."

The world blurred. My heart stopped.

"Wh-what?" Josh choked.

"How?" I asked, my head low.

"...she hung herself. She commited suicide. She left a note for Jake." My dad said and gave me the paper.

I clutched the paper in my fist, stuffed it in my pocket, and collapsed.

Josh caught me in time before I hit the ground.

I still remember that night. I sobbed like a fool in my twin's arms. I felt so weak.

She was gone. Stacey. My best friend. She was gone, just like that.

I dont remember what happened after that.

*Page break*

I read the note the next day.

_"Dear Jake,_

_I know that you are probobly sad, maybe even mad, at the moment. _

_But i know it's because you cared. I couldnt ask for a better friend than you. I'm glad I met you. You, Josh, and Steve were the best friends a girl could have. Especially you. _

_You made me feel wanted. You kept me strong and smiling. You didnt care if I was weird. You gave me confidence. You gave me HOPE. _

_But yet, my hope wasnt enough. I'm sorry. I know I let you down. _

_You never broke your promise to protect me. You did the best you could do. _

_I'm sure I'll see you in another life. Or maybe, even in this life. _

_I'm sure that there is another girl out there who is just like me. Maybe even more. Maybe, my soul might split up and become a part of diffrent people. You never know. _

_If I could decide my fate, I would spit into THREE parts. Because I had THREE best friends. _

_I didnt get to see much of Steve in the end. Tell him that I loved him too. _

_Tell Josh I love him too. _

_I love you all. But most of all, I love you. _

_You were my guardian angel. Even if you acted a bit demonic sometimes._

_And now, if you think about it, I can be YOUR guardian angel too. Now, I can protect you like you promised to protect me. _

_See you soon, I promise you THAT. _

_I love you. _

_-Stacey_

I cried.

Now, she really was gone.

"Jake?" Josh's voice was over me.

I didnt reply until Josh put his arm around me.

"She's gone. It's all my fault. I didnt protect her!"

"You tried your best."

"It wasnt enough! She couldnt tell me what was wrong because we werent close enough, maybe. Maybe, I should have told her to make friends with girls instead of me! Then, maybe she would have been saved." I cried.

"No. She wouldnt have lasted us as long without your friendship." Josh said. He was crying too.

"Maybe it's best it she wasnt my friend at all. Then it wouldnt have hurt as much to lose her."

"Jake, no. Stacey valued you a lot. I'm sure she did." Josh said.

I shook my head.

"Now...I'll never see her again. There's probably NO ONE like her! She was my best friend!" I sobbed.

"And now, she's your angel." Josh replied.

I let out a shaky breath. "Yeah. My angel. OUR angel. I really hope I get to see her smile at least once more."

I didnt know that my wish would come true...even if it was in a diffrent way that you would imagine.

*Page break*

*Two years later*

Two years has gone by.

So much has changed.

"Hey Stacey" I muttered. I knelt down in front of the tombstone, where "Stacey Mills" was carved. I placed a white rose on her grave.

"A lot has happend. Josh is still drawing, Wally is a fourth grader now, and knows how to spell really hard words. Peter is getting taller. He's still not any fatter though, despite the fact that he eats a lot. Steve and his brothers left Buckman. He's the one who brought you the flowers the other day, before he left. Three crazy girls moved into the house across the river. And guess what? They all remind me of you.

"The youngest one, Caroline, is the most crazy, but she has a constant smile, like you did. The middle one, Beth, is kinda wierd. But she's like you too. She's gentle and really smart. I think Josh likes her. But the last one, is just...wow. She reminds me of you the most. She's in our grade. Her name is Eddie. She has blonde hair and brown eyes like you. She has confidence, and plays baseball so good...better than me. She's stronger than me too. And she LOVES pranks...my brothers and I are in a prank war with her and her sisters now. But she always talks to the guys though...

"I'm not a big fan of that. I still say she should have girl friends, but then again, she has her sisters. It's like you said: that your soul separated into three parts and went into three diffrent people. THREE of them. And, its crazy. But you know what Stacey? Its actually kind of fun. I just havent seen Eddie smile. If she did smile, I wonder..."

I trailed off.

"Well, got to go. I'll visit again soon, I promise you that."

I got up, and ran out of the graveyard and to school. I made it in time.

"Hey Hatford!"

I turned around. It was Eddie.

"Want to start a game?" she asked. I blinked, but nodded.

Then...she smiled.

It was bright, and honest. Like HERS was.

"Come on then!" Eddie said. I smiled back.

Before I followed her, I looked up to the sky.

"_You know what Stacey? She has the exact same smile as you do." _

**The End...**

**A/N:**

**So...?**

**I cried when I wrote this...**

**DONT JUDGE ME! :'(**

**But I still hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Hope you review. **

**I know, I know. A sad and tradgic fanfic for the Boy/Girl Battle Series? WTF?**

**But yet, I still did it. **

**I hope you review! This is what I've got in mind on why Jake would treat the girls the way he did in the series. **

**also, I DO NOT OWN THE BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES! **


End file.
